Fibrous structures, especially fibrous structures used for sanitary tissue products, such as toilet paper, facial tissue and paper towels, oftentimes are formed with multiple layers of different fiber types. For example, some fibrous structures are formed with 100 weight percent of Eucalyptus pulp fibers present in one or more outer layers of the fibrous structures. Eucalyptus pulp fibers, which are hardwood pulp fibers, are known to provide greater consumer recognizable softness than softwood pulp fibers, such as Northern Softwood Kraft and/or Southern Softwood Kraft pulp fibers. However, there is still an unmet need for delivering even greater consumer recognizable softness in fibrous structures than what Eucalyptus pulp fibers can provide.
Accordingly, there exists a need for fibrous structures that comprises pulp fibers in at least one of the outer layers such that the fibrous structures provide greater consumer recognizable softness than what is currently delivered by fibrous structures comprising Eucalyptus pulp fibers in at least one of the outer layers of the fibrous structures.